It's all about the Fax número 1
by SuperRide1796
Summary: Yeah, just a lil one shot of a few spare moments Max and Fang had while they were alone ;) romantic fluff, complete Fax um... Not a lot else to say.


**Just a little Fax one shot, I felt like writing something mushy, inspired by a gif on tumblr anyway...**

Max looked out the window, her brown hair flowing freely as the chilly summer night breeze filtered through.

Everyone was out the house tonight, apart from herself and Fang. He'd just come out of the shower, his hair slick to his head, rubbing it with the towel excessively.

"Where is everybody?" He asked, noticing Max, her wings allowing the soft breeze to flow through them. Fang thought to himself that she looked magnificent.

No one appeared to be in the room so he came up behind her. Slipping his hands around her waist.

She laughed a little to herself.

"We're alone..." She said looking back at him. Her side profile only visible to him and she took in his breathing and his shower gel scent.  
"How long?" He asked, using one of his hands to glide up her back, touching the soft feathers at the base of her wings. She drew them in.  
"Couple of hours..." She said trailing off.  
"Oh, well what at we going to do with ourselves?" She turned to face him, smacking her lips against his.  
"I've got a few ideas..." She said, pushing her fingers through his wet hair with ease. Their noses rubbing as they kissed.

She walked with him out of the kitchen, never breaking the kiss and heading down the hall. She was in complete dominance, pushing him further into the house.

"Should think you have there dear..." He said. She smiled against his lips and he kissed her, his hands in the small of her back and moving lower. She laughed under her breath which made Fang kiss her harder. He took her now, pushing his door open with his back and promptly kicking it shut.

He pushed her over to the bed. Not once had they broken the kiss. Max laid a hand down to the surface of the bed, making sure it was a graceful landing. They finally broke, looking into one another's eyes, a smile grew between them. Fang had his hands either side of her body. She felt up his hands, up his forearms and stopping at the elbows.

He lowered himself down, their lips connecting again. Fangs body was vertical on hers, she lifted up her torso, so that he could slide his hands under her. He felt for her wings, thumbing the area just below and the soft feathers that grew there. She groaned in pleasure, Fang smiled against her. He wasn't afraid to show her his feelings, not anymore.

He could never be reserved around her.

Her own hands now traveled up his arms further and up in his hair again. She loved it when he was fresh out of the shower, he smelt ready to eat. His soft touch on her lips sent shivers through her.

He left her lips and travelled down her neck leaving small pecks all the way down her, before he got too far, she readjusted and spun him over, crawling up his chest. She took off his shirt, lifting it slowly, checking his face to see whether she was going too far, but he was already helping her with it.

Her knees lay either side of him and she traced his abs with her fingers, each muscle. He took her hands, guiding her higher. She lowered herself onto him this time. He watched her hair fall to one side, laying on his shoulder.

It was getting long but they both knew they didn't want it cut. So was his, but she loved feeling through it too much to nag him about it. He realised how forceful she was being, passion taking over her senses amplified to the optimum. Everything Fang did made her whole body shake uncontrollably. Every touch had its own heat source which stayed there for seconds after it had moved.

"Fang..." She spoke for the first time in which seemed like forever. Saying his name meant so much to her, especially in situations like this.  
"Max..." Because he always retorted with her name.

Fang, in the moment, knocked his speakers and iPod off the bedside table. They both stopped, wandering what the noise was. Music started to play, fairly quietly, but they could hear it.

They both listened to the soft melody and the notes coming from the acoustic guitar.

She laid on his bare chest, nestling to where his body, met his arm. Tracing circles on his chest in light movements. He shuffled under her so that he was on his side, his left hand on her waist, while his right was on hers.

They stared into each others eyes. Both noting how true and wonderful they looked, staring back at them. Fang looked deep into the tiny flecks in her big brown eyes, he could get lost in those.

He inched closer, their noses touching.

"Fang...how can you be so...you?" He wasn't really sure what she meant by that, but thought that was his cue to kiss her again. But this one, it was going to meaningful straight from the heart.

He inched closer, cocking his head to one side, slowly he let his lips touch hers, delicately but with power behind it. As he pressed deeper she had inched closer to him as well, her hands cupping the back of his neck, his lowering to her tail bone. She felt that this kiss was different, different in a good way, it didn't just melt her but dissolve her.

"Woah Fang..." She said, surprised.  
"Did I hurt you?" He said, pulling back a centimetre, looking at her intently.  
"No, the opposite it felt good, really good..." She said, applying pressure to his lips.  
"Good..." He said, smoothing up her body and down her wings. The music was still running. But only faintly could they hear it.

Fang pulled back suddenly, holding his ears up, tightening his grip on Max. She was under him looking up at his chin.  
"What? What is it?" She asked him, worry across her.  
"I think someone's back..." He said, a hint of a reluctantly tone in there. They both never wanted that to end.  
"Probably..." Max said. She gave a small peck on his lips then got up straightening herself.

Fang laid back on the bed, tired suddenly. He just couldn't wait till it was time for sleep and Max could curl back into him, keep warm and safe in his arms. He got up too meeting her before she opened the door to see who was back. "I guess I was wrong, couple of hours was too generous..." She said turning into him. She hadn't realised he was that close to her.

He took her in his arms one last time, pushing her against the door, closing it, one hand on her waist and the other on the door. He lowered his lips onto hers, just to feel her again.  
"I love you..." He said against them.  
"I love you too..." She said. Pushing back on his lips. She teased him by giving him a small peck and exiting the room, pulling the door shut behind her. She got her breath back, leaning on the door before confronting whoever was back from where ever.

Fang laughed a little having fallen for her tease and out his back against the door, looking up to the heavens and thanking god for those precious moments.

**Review if you want me to do more like this, just little romance one shots, cheers :)**


End file.
